La crise d'adolescence
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Suite de "A ce stade là ce n'est plus de l'admiration." Satoshinen Shonen Ai.


(pas bien tout relu pardon.)

**Couple :** Satoshinen /!\ Shonen Ai

**Note : **j'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous plaira autant que le premier. Il est tout moe en tout cas ~ Joyeux anniversaire à Chinen Yuri qui a 17 ans aujourd'hui ! Enfin hier. Oui, je sais. J'ai posté avec un jour de retard. Merde hein ! XD

**Note² :** pour la famille de Chii, j'ai tout inventé, j'avais la flemme de me documenter. Si ça se trouve ses parents sont au canada, il a trois chiens, quatre grands pères et douze soeurs, j'en sais rien... ah, et je tiens à signaler que dans « à ce stade là ce n'est plus de l'admiration » on pouvait trouver un Ohno au volant alors que ce dernier n'a pas le permis. Je viens de l'apprendre (merci sempai !) héhé. Gomen. Enjoyez bien.

* * *

**« La crise d'adolescence »**

ou _Je ne peux rien t'offrir de plus._

Chinen Yuri se réveilla un matin à l'aube de ses dix-sept ans. Il ne se sentait ni changé ni grandi, il ressentait juste une peine énorme et une pointe de soulagement quand il se rendant compte qu'il ne serait majeur que dans quatre ans. Il émergeait peu à peu de son profond sommeil, jetant un léger coup d'oeil au poster de Ohno Satoshi affiché dans sa chambre, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le doux visage de sa mère.

_Yuri-chan, debout, tu dois aller travailler...

_Hmm...

La femme se faufila à l'intérieur de la chambre, enjambant précautionneusement les mangas, vêtements, CD, magazines et autres objets divers qui jonchaient le sol et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son fils.

_Joyeux anniversaire, Chii-chan !

_Ouais, ouais...merci...bouge de mon lit...

_Mais non... tu dois aller bosser, et si je m'en vais, tu ne te lèveras pas.

_Mais si...Va-t-en... grommela-t-il.

_Et oh, monsieur l'idole... ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère sous prétexte que tu connais un semblant de célébrité.

_Putain mais laisse moi tranquille...

_Chinen Yuri ! Je ne te permets pas !

_Mais je veux pas aller bosser !

_Tu vas décevoir Ohno-kun !

_Mais j'en ai rien à foutre d'Ohno !

_Chériiiiii ! Dis quelque chose à ton borné de fils !

_Bon anniversaire ! lança au loin une voix d'homme.

_Mais pas ça ! Il veut pas aller bosser !

_Chinen, écoute ta mère !

_La ferme papa !

_Yuri, mais...ne parle pas comme ça à ton père !

_Mais si, tu as raison, parle moi comme ça, ne te laisse pas faire et dors ! C'est son anniversaire et notre fils et une star ma chérie, laisse le en paix !

_Eh bien une star a des responsabilités ! Debout !

_Non, Chii, si tu es un homme, reste couché !

_Debout !

_Couché !

_Aaah taisez vous, jsuis pas un chien et vous me faites mal à la tête !

_Tu entends chéri ? Tu lui donnes mal à la tête !

_Mais non c'est vous deux ! Et puis maman, sors de ma chambre, je suis plus un gosse !

_Chérie, sors de sa chambre !

_C'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes toujours contre moi !

_C'est ça les mecs maman. Allez, sors.

La jeune femme soupira et sortit de la pièce à contrecœur, tandis que son idole de fils remontait la couette sur son visage. Mais quelques minutes à peine plus tard, elle fit de nouveau irruption, un téléphone dans la main, qu'elle approcha de son oreille.

_Mochi mochi...murmura Yuri d'une voix pâteuse.

_Chineeeeeeeen ! Omedetooo ! Yeaaaah !

_Gné ? Hikaru-san ? Ko-chan ?

_'tanjoubi omedeto !

_Hm..mais...gna tout le … *il baille* tout le monde ?

_Eh ouais ! Viens vite mon chou, on t'attend.

_Yuyan !

_Voui ! Allez, bouge toi jusqu'à l'agence !

_Haanw... Pas cool...

_Obéis à ton leader, seven indigne ! s'exclama la voix de Yamada Ryosuke dans la combiné.

_Roooh... J'arrive, j'arrive...

_J'espère bien Chii-chan ! C'est pas drôle sans toi.

_Rien que pour toi j'arrive en courant Ryuu-chan.

_Je suis jaloux Chii !

_Gomen Yuto-kun... J'arrive.

_A tout de suite !

Satisfaite, un sourire entendu éclairant son visage, la mère du jeune homme raccrocha.

_Allez ! On se lève, on se douche, on s'habille et on y va.

_Tu m'emmènes ? Je suis déjà en retard.

_T'inquiètes pas ! Et tu auras tes cadeaux ce soir.

L'idole se leva, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et se frotta les yeux, puis se traîna d'un pas fatigué jusqu'à sa salle de bain.

_Yuri ! Je te rappelle que NYC fait trois photoshoot et deux interviews aujourd'hui, t'as une lourd journée qui t'attend !

_Je sais maman ! Je connais mon programme quand même...

Le jeune homme se débarrassa de ses vêtements et se précipita sous la douche, espérant que l'eau glacée qui courait sur son corps le réveillerait. Mais pas le temps de profiter; il n'avait même pas cinq minutes. Il enfila un jean délavé et destroy, et le premier tee-shirt qui lui tomba sous les mains, ainsi qu'une veste et une écharpe pour affronter le froid de la fin de novembre, et avala le jus d'orange que lui tendait sa mère dans la cuisine.

_T'es prêt ?

_Ouais, grommela-t-il.

_Tu m'as l'air bien grognon dis donc.

_Mais non, soupira-t-il.

_Mais si, t'as l'air très gr...

_La ferme, déjà qu'on m'a forcé à aller bosser alors que c'est mon anniv, que ya quelqu'un que je veux absolument voir et que je suis crevé, tu vas pas en plus me faire chier !

_Aaah, comme il est loin le Chinen Yuri que je vois sur scène et à la télé, comme il me manque ce Yuri là !

_Tu voudrais que je sois ici comme je suis sur scène ? Ok.

Son visage s'éclaira alors d'un immense sourire, et ses yeux pétillaient, tandis qu'ils enchaînaient les coeurs et les V avec ses doigts, sautillant sur place et lançant des « Minnaaaaa ! Daisukiii ! Yeaah » à la ronde.

_Non, finalement, arrête, ça me fait peur...

_Tant mieux, souffla-t-il, parce que ça me fatigue déjà.

_Tu devrais pas dire ça !

_Ah non mais quand je suis sur scène et que je sais que les fans adorent ça, ça me pose pas de problème hein. J'adore. Mais quand c'est pour toi ça me motive beaucoup moins...

_En plus d'être mignon il est gentil ! Quel adorable garçon. Allez, dans la voiture.

Il allait sortit, lorsque son père arriva et frappa affectueusement sur son épaule.

_Bonne journée mon fils. Ravi bien les petites demoiselles.

Il se pencha et souffla à l'oreille de son fils :

_Et puis surtout, si parmi tes fans il y en a des vraiment mignonnes, n'hésite pas à t'en faire une ou deux …

_T'inquiètes pas papa.

_Ne termine pas comme ton vieux père d'accord ?

_T'en fais pas pour ça p'pa ! J'ai déjà quatre choses qui me feront pas devenir un homme ennuyeux comme toi.

_Euh, j'irai pas jusqu'à dire ça mais...

_Un avenir riche, des filles qui crient mon nom, du charisme, et la célébrité.

Quelque chose sembla s'abattre lourdement sur les épaules de l'homme, qui tapota l'épaule de son fils, un sourire désolé sur le visage.

_Bien. J'ai raté ma vie. Bonne journée.

Chinen ricana et se précipita dans le froid de la matinée, ouvrit la porte de la voiture et se faufila à l'intérieur, bien vite rejoint par sa mère.

_N'essaie pas de pousser ton père au suicide petit démon angélique, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton plus qu'amusé.

_Mais...je ne fais que lui dire les faits tels qu'ils sont !

La jeune femme rit, et démarra la voiture.

_Mais Yuri ?

_Hm ?

_T'as dit que ya quelqu'un que tu voulais vraiment pas voir au boulot. Qui c'est ?

_Ah ? Ça … rien, personne...

_T'es sur ? Si ya un problème tu peux...

_Ya rien, la coupa-t-il, agacé. T'en fais pas, ça va.

Sa mère ne répondit pas, et ils roulèrent dans le silence une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à arriver à l'agence. Il ouvrit la porte, et courut jusqu'à l'entrée.

_Amuse-toi bien, lui lança sa mère, c'est ta journée aujourd'hui ! Profite !

_Ouais ouais !

Trois heures au moins que Yuma, Yamada et Chinen travaillaient intensément sur la chorégraphie de leur dernier clip. Leur manager leur avait donné une demi heure de pause de plus, pour fêter l'anniversaire de Yuri, qui pourtant, n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête. Même s'il s'amusait, et était fort de heureux de tous les cadeaux qu'il recevait, il avait juste envie d'être seul. Mais ça ne semblait pas lui être permis. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à sa montre. Déjà treize heures ! Il mourait de faim, et il était trop surchargé pour se permettre de prendre une pause de plus. Deux heures. Encore deux heures et il pourrait se reposer avant de rejoindre les Hey!Say!JUMP.

C'est donc dans l'après midi, alors que par la fenêtre, le soleil brillait avec force sur Tokyo, que l'adolescent put sortir de la salle de répétitions, affaibli par la fatigue et la faim. Il sema très vite ses deux collègues dans l'optique d'aller manger seul à la cafétéria, mais fut finalement rejoint par son ami Takaki.

_Yo, Chii-chan, omedeto ! s'exclama-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

_Merci, merci, murmura Yuri en souriant.

_Où tu cours comme ça ?

_Manger un truc... j'ai trop la dalle...

_Ah, ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! On y va ensemble ?

_Ben...disons que...

_Allez... onegai … faut que je te parle...

Devant l'air suppliant de son ami, le garçon sembla hésiter un instant, mais bien vite, il céda dans un soupir.

_Bon, ok...

_Yay ! Tu veux manger quoi ?

_Peu importe.

_Sandwich, onigri ? Et des trucs bien sucrés, caloriques et chocolatés.

_Y vendent pas ça à la Johnny's... Ils pensent à notre ligne...

_C'est bien pour ça que j'ai toujours une petite provision avec moi. T'as encore deux-trois trucs à apprendre mon vieux...

Ils achetèrent de quoi manger, et choisirent une table un peu à l'écart, bien que vu l'heure déjà avancée, il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle. Chinen mordit à pleine dents dans son maigre repas, sous le regard amusé de Yuya.

_Alors, k'avait un kruc à m'dire ?

_Hum, moui... toi aussi non ?

_Nan chai chamais rien dit moi !

_Voui mais t'as pas l'air très bien ces temps ci et tu voulais manger tout seul. Je suis sur que ya quelque chose qui va pas.

_Yuyan... kout va bien... on est ichi pour pa'ler de koi !

_...J'arriverais presque à te prendre au sérieux sans tout ces grains de gris collés autours de ta bouche.

_Ah ! Gomen, gomen !

_Mais non. Ça à son côté mignon.

La jeune idole s'essuya la bouche en souriant.

_Bon, sérieusement, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

_Ben...

Sa voix se fit murmure. Il semblait très embarrassé.

_De moi et de Jin...

_Pour changer, soupira Yuri. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

_Rien ! Enfin, si on omet le fait qu'il est à des milliards de kilomètres de moi et qu'entendre sa voix ne me suffit plus qu'il me manque atrocement et que j'ai besoin de le voir de le toucher de le sentir de l'embrasser ou je vais commettre un meurtre. Mais sinon, tout se passe bien. Et puis, je suis patient, donc ça va.

_...Où tu veux en venir ?

_J'ai...je...j'ai peur qu'il en ai marre de moi.

_Hein ? Mais vous sortez ensemble depuis deux mois seulement ! Vous avez même...enfin...tu vois...*

_Oui, oui, je sais, dit Takaki d'un ton irrité, mais tu vois... Déjà, à la base, il est très hétéro le Jin.

_Eh bah t'es quoi toi alors ? Une fille ?

_Nan, nan, c'est pas ce que je veux dire! Mais juste que j'ai l'impression qu'il se sent pas à l'aise avec un mec. Qu'il a un peu … euh … honte ?

_Avec le nombre de johnny's gays dans notre agence il a pas à avoir honte.

_C'est ce que je me disais aussi, souffla le JUMP qui semblait bien soulagé. Et puis vu la gueule de ses deux meilleurs potes …

_Arrête ! Nishikido-sempai n'a rien de féminin !

_Ah mais un gay doit pas forcément ressembler à une tapette ! Regarde moi, je ressemble pas à … à … je... ressemble pas à...

_Non mais ce que je veux dire par là, s'empressa d'ajouter Chinen devant l'attitude soudaine de son ami, c'est qu'au début j'arrivais vraiment pas à croire qu'ils sortaient ensemble tous les deux. Mais comme ils passent leur temps à se rouler des pelles … enfin, à mon avis, tu dois pas t'en faire pour ça. Akanishi-sempai adorent les jolies filles et les filles tout court, ça c'est sur, mais si vous sortez ensemble, c'est qu'il est vraiment amoureux.

_Oui bah justement, parfois j'ai peur qu'il...qu'il ait accepté de sortir avec moi juste parce que je lui faisais pitié, dit-il d'un ton désolé, et qu'après, il ne savait plus comment rompre, et que maintenant, il compte rester avec moi juste pour profiter de mon corps et de mes grands talents au lit...

_Ce que j'adore chez toi c'est que tu es quelqu'un de très modeste.

_Ce qui est génial chez toi c'est la façon dont tu prouves à tes amis que tu les considères comme des moins que rien en utilisant une ironie très poussée.

_Je te considère pas comme un moins que rien mais t'es pas obligé de me vanter tes talents.

_Pas ma faute si c'est vrai !

_Ah, tu vois !

_Tu veux essayer mon chou ? Que je te fasse entendre raison ?

_S'il te plait... non... je mange là …

_On parlait de quoi avant de dériver ?

_Toi et Jin. Je pense que pour l'instant, tu ferais mieux d'attendre. S'engager dans une relation pareil, surtout avec un mec...enfin, c'est pas comme si il chopait la première fille qu'il trouvait pour un coup du soir...

_Oui, peut-être, sûrement même, mais... il y a autre chose qui me stress.

_Hm ?

_Notre différence d'âge. J'ai peur qu'elle commence à fortement se sentir. Bon, on a pas non plus vingt ans d'écart, mais... notre façon de penser, de voir les choses, notre maturité, elle est quand même différente... Et puis parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il me considère comme un gamin ! Et je pensais lui avoir prouvé le contraire depuis la première fois où on a couché ensemble mais absolument pas ! Et ça me fait peur...

_Estime toi heureux, au moins, tu sors avec, grommela Chinen entre ses dents.

_Quoi ?

_Non, rien, continue de me raconter tes petits malheurs.

_C'est quoi ce ton là ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

_Mais rien. Rien du tout. Je te comprends, comme ça doit être dur de sortir avec quelqu'un de six ans ton aîné ! Comme ça doit être dur de penser qu'il te considère peut-être comme un gamin ! Comme ça doit être dur de coucher avec en se disant qu'il a peut-être juste envie de ton corps !

_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es carrément chiant là ! Ouais, c'est dur, je doute, j'ai pas envie de le faire chier Jin, j'ai pas envie de me dire que cette relation elle va dans le mur, et je voulais le soutien d'un ami, c'est trop demander ?

_Scuse...t'as raison, mais jsuis pas d'humeur là.

_Ouais, j'avais remarqué...

_T'inquiètes pas pour Jin et toi. Je suis sur que tout ira bien. Vous êtes un couple très mignon, vous êtes fait pour vous entendre, et votre écart, on le sent même pas. Si il arrive à Jin de douter, il finira toujours par ouvrir les yeux et voir ce qui est bien pour lui.

_C'est gentil de me dire ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à toi ?

_Oooh rien de bien grave ! Une simple histoire de treize ans d'écart, de jalousie, de souci de préserver l'enfance et de tu n'es encore qu'un gamin ! Rien comparé à ton histoire.

_Tu vois ! Tu recommences avec ce ton insupportable !

_DESOLE ! Jsuis pas D'HUMEUR A PARLER DE CA !

Il avait tellement serré sa brique de lait entre son poing qu'elle avait presque explosé, que la boisson s'était répandue partout sur la table. Takaki Yuya le regardait, sidéré. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami comme ça, et ça lui faisait plutôt peur. C'est à ce moment là qu'une voix bien familière lança un énergique « Bonjouuuur tout le mooonde ! » en entrant dans la cafétéria. Chinen ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, il savait très bien qui c'était sans le voir. Sous l'emprise de la colère, sa peau avait pris un teint rouge soutenu, le sang battait dans ses veines, sa mâchoire était serrée, ses poings contractés. Il se leva d'un bond.

_Ah mais tiens ! Revoilà l'autre bâtard ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et il quitta la cafétéria en claquant violemment la porte.

_Hein ? Non mais il est sérieux ? Pour qui il se prend lui ?

_J'en sais rien Ninomiya-sempai, soupira Yuya, il a pas l'air bien. Pourtant c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, il a dix-sept ans.

_Aie.

_Quoi ?

_Moi je sais ce qui va paaas, moi je saiiis-euuuh ~

_Eeh ? Comment ça tu sais ! Explique moi, explique moi !

_Eh non, désolé, mais j'ai deux minutes pour prévenir quelqu'un de la tornade qui s'apprête à se jeter sur lui ! À plus tard !

_Nino-sempaaai ! Attends ! Atteeends, dis moiii !

Et voilà. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avait guidé dans un couloir qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, devant une porte qu'il n'avait que trop vue. Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Maintenant qu'il était là, qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire ? Rien, bien entendu. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu à faire. Mais sa discussion avec l'autre idiot n'avait fait que retourner le couteau dans la plaie, et des larmes commençaient déjà à rouler sur ses joues. Leur écart d'âge était trop grand, leur façon de penser était trop différente. Et Ohno ne l'aimait pas. Mais lui, l'aimait-il ? Il l'adorait, il l'adorait vraiment, sans aucun doute, et il avait envie d'être plus intime avec lui. Mais était-ce vraiment de l'amour ? Il n'avait jamais aimé un autre homme auparavant, mais il en avait admiré beaucoup. Et si c'était ça ? Et puis, à son âge, il était en droit de se poser beaucoup de questions sur ce genre de choses... surtout vu le nombre impressionnant de gay qu'il côtoyait chaque jour. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Satoshi. Il était dans sa loge, au téléphone. Curieux, Yuri s'approcha un peu.

_Comment ça une tornade va me tomber dessus ? … Hein ? De quoi tu … Ah ouais ? … Oh mon Dieu. C'est aujourd'hui ? … Attends, mais pourquoi il serait...

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, lorsque, venant d'ouvrir la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec l'adolescent.

_Ah ouais, je vois, reprit-il en fermant la porte.

_Sympa, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le seven.

_Je te rappelle. Ouais. Ciao.

Après un léger silence, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

_Hey.

_...Hey.

_Comment ça va ?

_Hmm...Bien ?

_Bon. Joyeux anniversaire !

_Ah, me parle pas de ça ! Me parle pas de mon âge !

_Dé...solé...

Chinen soupira. Finalement, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir. Surtout pas aujourd'hui. Mais après l'avoir évité pendant tout un week-end, il était peut-être temps pour eux de s'expliquer.

_Ah, s'exclama alors le sempai, toi qui m'as fait un super cadeau ! J'ai rien ramené pour toi !

_T'en fais pas, c'est rien...

_Mais si ! Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

_Toi, répondit alors Chinen du tac-au-tac.

Un long silence répondit à sa réponse. Le visage du leader s'empourpra.

_Ben je...bredouilla-t-il. Enfin... on... on a déjà parlé de ça, tu connais ma réponse. Je pense pas que...

_Te fatigue pas sempai, le coupa l'adolescent en se laissant glisser le long du mur, je comprends. Mais bon...

Gêné, Riida se laissa tomber en tailleurs à ses cotés, jouant avec ses doigts.

_On fait peine à voir, hein ? murmura-t-il après un long silence.

_C'est l'âge...

_Ouais. T'es en pleine crise d'adolescence.

_Et toi en pleine crise de la trentaine petit vieil homme.

_Haha...sûrement. Mais tu vois Chinen, c'est pour ça que c'est pas possible toi et moi.

_Ah, me ressors pas l'excuse de l'âge ! Ya pas un dicton qui dit que l'amour n'a ni âge ni sexe ?

_Mais...mais...si mais...ce serait du détournement de mineur !

Le jeune homme tourna vers lui un visage désolé.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que pour vous, « relations amoureuses » veut forcément dire « relation sexuel » ?

_Ben...parce que c'est normal, non ?

Yuri poussa un profond soupir, quelque peu amusé quand même.

_Mouais...enfin bon, ça change rien pour moi.

_Mais...Chinen-kun...je, bon, je sais pas trop comment dire ça mais...Enfin...je pense que tu devrais trouver quelqu'un de vraiment fait pour toi.

_Je contrôle pas mes sentiments tu sais...et je sens que t'es fait pour moi.

_Mais...un jeune homme beau et en forme comme toi devrait pas sortir avec un vieux comme moi !

_T'es pas vieux et t'es encore beau et en forme sempai.

_Maiiiis tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Tu serais tellement mieux avec quelqu'un de ton âge qui te comprenne, et puisse réellement te satisfaire !

_Mais je suis persuadé que tu sauras très bien me satisfaire, lui dit-il en un sourire.

_Chinen ! Comprends moi un peu !

_Je sais...t'as raison, je comprends, désolé mais...tu vois...j'ai tellement... j'ai tellement cru que ce serait facile ! Je faisais une croix sur toutes les difficultés possibles, je fermais les yeux, profitant juste d'être avec toi, je me laissais naïvement bercer par tout ce bonheur et tout ces bons moments. Parce qu'on s'entend quand même très bien sempai !

_Oui, souffla-t-il quelque peu déboussolé par le discours de son kohai, mais voilà, on s'entend très bien, on est plutôt proche toi et moi, mais...

_Quoi ?

_Je...je t'adore tu sais...

_Dis ce que tu as à dire...

_Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

_...Ah. Bah voilà, ça, c'est dit... J'avoue...Que j'avais quand même conservé...un petit espoir, dit-il en riant d'un léger rire nerveux.

_Je suis désolé ! Mais toi, tu ne sais même pas si tu m'aimes vraiment, si ? Je suis sur que tu doutes encore ! Va pas confondre une grande admiration avec des sentiments d'amour ! Tu m'adores, alors tu veux passer plus de temps avec moi, et c'est normal, non ? Alors...je t'emmènerais pêcher ! On regardera des films ensemble, on se baladera ! On ira boire un verre. En tant que bons amis comme on peut l'être !

Chinen Yuri aurait aimé répondre, mais s'il avait ouvert la bouche, les sanglots auraient empêchés tout mot d'être prononcés. Des larmes glissaient doucement le long de ses joues, alors qu'il souriait faiblement. Il s'essuya le visage du revers de la main, et souffla un bon coup. Non. Lui aussi, il y avait cru, il s'était dit pendant longtemps, très longtemps, qu'il se trompait, qu'il était juste en total admiration, que dis-je, vénération, devant son sempai ! Il s'était dit qu'il voulait juste avoir le privilège de passer du temps avec lui. Mais maintenant, même si il s'était fait à l'idée que de toute façon, c'était impossible, la douleur qu'il ressentait, les larmes qui brûlaient ses joues, et ce que lui disait son sempai, lui prouvaient que, vraiment, ça ne pouvait être que de l'amour.

_Eh...pleure pas...pleure pas ! Je suis désolé... De toute façon, c'est mieux pour nous deux. On restera quand même amis, non ?

Le seven se retourna vers Ohno, éclairant son visage du plus pur et du plus peiné des sourires.

_Désolé. Désolé, mais je préfère rester très loin de toi. Je préfère essayer de te haïr. Gomen ne...

_M...M...Me dis pas ça avec ce visage là ! T'es beaucoup trop mignon, bafouilla Riida.

_Me dis pas que je suis mignon alors que je suis sensé te haïr ! s'exclama-t-il alors que son visage prenait une couleur rouge vive.

Tous deux croisèrent leur bras sur leur poitrine et se retournèrent, le regard dur, fixant intensément le sol blanc. Après un long moment passer ainsi à bouder, Satoshi se retourna de nouveau, posant son regard sur la nuque de son ami. Il hésita, puis parla d'un ton franc :

_Chinen. Tu es super.

_Tais toi...

_Tu es mignon, tu es drôle, tu es gentil, un peu gamin, avec un sale caractère...

_Si c'est pour me dire ça, tais-toi, dit-il d'une voix qu'une dizaine d'émotions différentes et embrouillées faisait trembler.

_Pour seulement dix-sept ans, tu peux être vachement mature, et aussi vachement têtu bien sur, et tu es très attentionné, tu cherches toujours à faire plaisir à tout le monde, tu veux faire des cadeaux tout le temps et partout, et tu aimes tes fans presque autant que ta famille...

_Mais tais-toi...

_Tu adores faire des farces, mais tu as un sourire d'ange. Tu as un sourire d'ange qui réchauffe tout le monde, qui recolle tous les coeurs brisés. Alors tu mérites de profiter de la vie. D'ouvrir les yeux et de trouver quelqu'un qui te convient bon sang ! T'es pas majeur, t'as que dix-sept ans, à ton âge moi je me tapais la première minette venue !

_C'est parce que t'es trop cool sempai, moi les filles elles me sautent pas dessus.

_Et c'est bien justement. Trouve-toi une fille stable avec qui tu resteras peut-être un an, qui te fera pleins de souvenirs, même si vous vous aimerez en cachette, plutôt que d'essayer de sortir avec un vieux croulant.

_T'es pas un vieux croulant !

_Oui mais si je te dis de ne pas essayer de sortir avec un beau mec ça paraît moins crédible.

_Ha ha...pas faux...

_Donc c'est pour ça que...

_En fait, ça va.

_Quoi ?

_C'est pas si douloureux que ça, déclara Chinen en se relevant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_...Ah ? Ah...bah...Tant mieux...

_Et tu sais quoi, t'as raison, c'est mieux, je perdrais mon temps avec toi. Un vieux comme toi, ce serait pas une relation rigolote ! J'ai besoin d'une jeune fille fraiche, pure et innocente moi.

_Euh...ben...si tu le dis...

_Et puis c'est pas franchement bizarre d'aimer un mec ? Ouais, et puis, tu serais trop « old school » pour moi.

_Eh !

_...Sempai, pourquoi même quand c'est moi qui le dit j'arrive pas à y croire ? Je mens mal ? Je m'en fous. Je vais faire vœu de chasteté et de célibat.

_Heiiiin !

_Plus rien ne m'intéresse de toute façon !

_Eh, mais dis pas de conneries !

_Je rigole Ohno. Va-t-en maintenant.

_Mais...

_Ouais, en fait, ce sera plus facile si je te vois plus. Plutôt que de me faire tes discours à deux balles, va-t-en.

_Comme tu voudras...

L'aîné se releva, et, troublé par l'attitude soudaine de l'adolescent, allait partir. Mais Chinen le rattrapa par le bras.

_Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Je m'en fous pas en fait ! Je m'en fous pas du tout ! Même si tu m'aimes pas, fais semblant, mais reste avec moi ! Ohno, je t'en prie, s'il te plait !

_Qu'est-ce que tu gagneras à sortir avec quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas ! Dis pas de conneries !

_J...Je sais ! C'est débile ! Mais je veux rester avec toi... Ohno... Pourquoi c'est pas...pourquoi tu... S'il te plait, reste avec moi...

Le leader inspira un grand coup, et se défit lentement de l'emprise de Yuri. Puis, doucement, maîtrisant ses gestes, il posa sa main sur sa joue, et approcha son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres viennent frôler les siennes, en un doux, long, et hésitant baiser, qui sembla durer des heures, qui resta suspendu dans le temps et l'espace, et qui arrêta toute vie autours d'eux. Il s'écarta de quelques millimètres, posant son regard sur son kohai, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, des larmes brillants dans le coin de ses yeux grands ouverts. Son coeur battait si fort que même Satoshi pouvait l'entendre, et ses joues avaient pris une couleur rosée.

_Je ne peux pas t'offrir grand chose de plus pour l'instant... bon anniversaire.

Et sur ces mots il se retourna et traversa le couloir, le sang battant fort dans ses veines, le visage brûlant, se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris. Mais après tout, ce n'était rien de bien grave...

_S...S...SEMPAI ! cria alors le seven en courant quelques mètres mais en restant à bonne distance de l'homme.

_Hm ?

_Je...Je...

Les poings serrés, plus décidé que jamais à présent, la tête baissée pour ne pas croiser le regard de celui qu'il aimait, Chinen cherchait les bons mots. Et quand enfin il les trouva, quand enfin il se dit qu'il n'y avait plus à réfléchir, il se redressa, fièrement, fusillant son sempai du regard.

_J'attendrai ! J'attendrai quatre ans, et à mes 21 ans, je reviendrai te voir, et je serai tellement cool que tu te mordras les doigts, et que tu me supplieras à genoux de sortir avec toi ! Tu seras tellement amoureux que tu oublieras l'âge, la raison, et le temps ! Compris ?

Le leader resta un instant les bras ballants, les yeux ouverts de surprise. Et petit à petit, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il hocha la tête.

_Hm ! Compris.

Il allait se retourner de nouveau, mais son kohai l'interpela :

_ATTENDS !

_Ouais ?

_Je...

Le visage encore plus rougi que d'habitude, il détourna les yeux, visiblement trop gêné pour soutenir son regard.

_A mes 18 ans...mes 19 ans...et à mes 20 ans. Em...brasse-moi. Comme tu viens de le faire. Mais...plus longtemps.

_Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à ces baisers sans amour, mais...

Il sembla hésiter une fraction de seconde, puis sourit de nouveau.

_C'est d'accord.

Et alors il s'éloigna, jusqu'à disparaître. C'est une fois que Ohno Satoshi fut assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre, que Chinen Yuri, encore ivre du baiser qu'il venait recevoir, chancela en repensant à la douce chaleur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, et s'appuya contre le mur, effleurant sa bouche du bout de son doigt.

_Tu dis ça sempai, mais dans ce baiser, j'ai vu plus d'amour que dans la plus enflammée des déclarations...

Et alors, comme une évidence qui ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit avant, et qu'il se haïssait de ne pas avoir dit plus tôt, la vérité explosa.

_Ah...souffla-t-il. Je l'aime...

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

Haaan mon Dieuuuu c'est d'un guimauuuuve moe fondant à souhaiiiit ! U_U' bouaaah !J'arrive pas à savoir si j'adore ou si je déteste ! XD J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et pour me faire pardonner 1) du retard & surtout 2) de cette … chose niaise et rose bonbon, mon prochain OS sera un lemon. Vous voulez un indice ? Yaura Pi. Quoi ? Un autre ? Yaura Ryo. Héhé. Et si vous êtes sages, je répondrai à la demande d'une certaine demoiselle et sortirai mon premier Ryokura. Et puis là, mais alors là ce serait vraiment croire au père noël, je sortirai la suite de ma kamepi. Je l'écris parfois, dans mes rêves les plus lointains.

Merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas les reviewvieew ~

Nino no Akinishikido

*(rapport à Akaki) vous vous demandez quand je les ai fait coucher ensemble heiiiin ? Héhé. Quand ils étaient à londres. Vous vous demandez quand ils sont partis à londres heeiiiin ? Héhé. OS à venir ^^ (eh voui, un lemon, parce que ça faisait si longtemps o_o)


End file.
